degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drew Torres/@comment-25183187-20140730080417
Drew Torres is one of the most developed characters on the show. Everyone giving him hates needs to shut up. He is not a player. Players PURPOSELY sleep with girls and leave them. Drew does not prey on girls, they basically prey on him. He's made his mistake but so has EVERY DEGRASSI CHARACTER EVER. '''Alli- '''When he first arrived to Degrassi he was cocky and young, but he has turned into a mature guy. When he cheated on Alli, he was wrong. But the girl he cheated with turned out to be his true love. He fucked up. And he knew it. He learned from it. '''Bianca (1) - '''When he dated Bianca, he stuck up for her when ALL OF HIS FRIENDS hated her. He tried to clear her name and loved her very much, it was not his fault the gang related violence started. Bianca was very strong by staying with Vince to keep him safe, but IT DOES NOT MEAN it was Drews fault! That only shows us how strong Bianca is, it doesn't show us how bad Drew is by any means. When he found out, he did EVERYTHING HE COULD to keep Bianca safe as well. Dallas was not right when he said "Didn't Bianca almost die twice because of you?". That was not Drews fault, he did EVERYTHING in his power to prevent Bianca from ever getting hurt. They broke up this time because Drew was confused, and paranoid and thought they both needed a fresh start. THIS IS NOT a douche move. He thought it was for the best but still loved her. '''Katie - '''Drew had a connection with Katie when she helped him with his PTSD. She was there for him and sometimes in life, we meet people who serve one purpose. And that was Katie. When he had sex with Katie, he was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. 100% of straight males would of done the SAME EXACT THING, but yet Drew is such a douche for doing it? Him and Katie shared a connection at one point when Bianca was staying away from Drew. He went with it like any reasonable person. But after sharing a moment with Bianca and remembering how much he TRULY loved her, he knew it wasn't a good idea to keep Katie around just to lead her even further into heartbreak. He did the right thing. '''Bianca (2) - '''Drew loved this girl more than life after everything they had been through. He did everything to make sure she had a happy life, got a job, and bought her nice things. Everything was fine. Drew was literally the perfect boyfriend for once. Then Bianca DUMPED HIM when he was a mature respectable guy, who only loved her. Bianca said she wanted to experience other things, when Drew was totally in love with her and did everything for her. If anything Drew is the victim as well. '''Zoe - '''Drew started to call her because he was HIGH ON SLEEPING PILLS due to his brother dying. He didn't know he was calling Zoe, and told her to end it when she told him what he did. Later on, he decided to give her a chance cause she was the only person who made him feel better. It was casual at first, but he felt like she was too clingy so he decided to stop stringing her along in a relationship he decided he didn't want. So he tried to dump her, and SHE jumped on HIM. I guarantee you 95 percent of heartbroken, single guys would of done it too. They were both in high school, and I'm sure he wasn't thinking. His mom saying she thought she raised a better guy was unnessacarily rude. Drew made a mistake MANY single guys would make. It's not like he's some horrible person, when he tried to DUMP HER beforehand. '''Clare - '''This pissed me off more than anything. Drew DID NOT play Clare. He DID NOT. Drew legitimately felt something for Clare and a connection, and she felt it too. He brought her lunch, and he felt like they could be something. Clare dumped her boyfriend and it takes TWO to have sex. And Drew didn't manipulate shit. Now I know 100 percent of guys in that situation WOULD OF DONE IT. Dallas poisoned his mind by reminding him he was a rebound, and he cared so much for Clare that he didn't want to be a rebound. She took it the wrong way and all her friends hated him. It was completely and utterly wrong. He was not a player, he was in a bad situation. '''Becky - '''Another example about how Drew has terrible luck. YOU CANNOT HELP WHO YOU FALL FOR. Drew also recognized this was a bad situation and TRIED to get out of it. But what happens? They get locked in a room together, and he STILL pulls away because he thinks its the right thing to do. But they think they're going to DIE, so he kisses her because he thinks they're going to die and he feels something for Becky. Time after time, Drew gets put in these awful situations (Mrs. Hollingsworth is a great example) and he gets the blame for the Degrassi Wikia community. Sure he's messed up. But Holly J slept with Declan while with Sav and we all forgave her. Why? Because we ALL mess up. Difference is, it's been a long time since Drew legitimately made a mistake purposely. Drew is so mature and smiles through all the bullshit. He tries so hard to be a better person, but things just don't work out in his favor most of the time. The ones who act like he's a horrible person, when he just has the worst luck ever, make me very upset. I will defend him. He is NOT a horrible person. He is one of the best characters on the show.